Radio Los Santos
Radio Los Santos is a Radio Station appearing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. It plays Rap and Hip-Hop. The player can buy stocks from the radio station on the Lcn-exchange.com website in GTA V. This is the favorite radio station of the Grove Street Families and Ryder. In GTA SA (set in 1992), the station is hosted by Julio G. and Rapper B-Real. In GTA V (which is set in 2013), the station is now hosted by Big Boy (Kurt Alexander). Track Listings GTA San Andreas (1992) 2Pac (feat. Pogo) - "I Don't Give a Fuck" (1991) Compton's Most Wanted - "Hood Took Me Under" (1992) Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang" (1992) Too $hort - "The Ghetto" (1990) N.W.A - "Alwayz into Somethin'" (1991) Ice Cube (feat. Das EFX) - "Check Yo Self (The Message Remix)" (1993) Kid Frost - "La Raza" (1990) Cypress Hill - "How I Could Just Kill a Man" (1991) Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg & RBX) - "Fuck wit Dre Day (And Everybody's Celebratin')" (1992) The D.O.C - "It's Funky Enough" (1989) N.W.A - "Express Yourself" (1989) Ice Cube - "It Was a Good Day" (1992) Eazy-E - "Eazy-Er Said Than Dunn" (1988) Above the Law - "Murder Rap" (1990) Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Deep Cover" (1992) Da Lench Mob (feat. Ice Cube) - "Guerillas in tha Mist" (1992) Below is a Link to the full Playlist (because of copyright issues with a Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08yiLWsXxJI&list=PL0EA2CBFAA83D5A27 GTA V (2013) YG - I'm A Real 1 (2013) 100s - Life of a Mack (2013) Ab-Soul feat. Kendrick Lamar - ILLuminate (2012) A$AP Rocky feat. Aston Matthews & Joey Fatts - R-Cali (2013) Marion Band$ feat. Nipsey Hussle - Hold Up (2013) BJ the Chicago Kid feat. Freddie Gibbs & Problem - Smokin' and Ridin' (2013) Kendrick Lamar - A.D.H.D (2011) Jay Rock feat. Kendrick Lamar - Hood Gone Love It (2011) The Game feat. 2 Chainz & Rick Ross- Ali Bomaye (2012) Freddie Gibbs - Still Livin' (2012) DJ Esco feat. Future - How It Was (2013) Problem feat. Glasses Malone - Say That Then (2013) Clyde Carson feat. The Team - Slow Down (2012) Gucci Mane feat. Ciara - Too Hood (2011) Gangrene - Bassheads (2013) Ab-Soul feat. Schoolboy Q - Hunnid Stax (2014) Ace Hood feat. Future & Rick Ross - Bugatti (2013) A$AP Ferg - Work (2013) Chuck Inglish feat. Ab-Soul & Mac Miller - Came Thru/Easily (2013) Danny Brown & Action Bronson - Bad News (2014) Danny Brown feat. A$AP Rocky & Zelooperz - Kush Coma (2013) Freddie Gibbs feat. Mike Dean - Sellin' Dope (2014) G-Side feat. G-Mane - Relaxin (2010) Gucci Mane feat. Trouble - Everyday (2012) Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools (Drank) (2012) Schoolboy Q feat. Kendrick Lamar - Collard Greens (2013) Skeme - Millions (2013) Problem & IamSu feat. Big Lucc & Sage the Gemini - Do It Big (2013) Travi$ Scott feat. T.I. & 2 Chainz - Upper Echelon (2013) Young Scooter feat. Trinidad James - I Can't Wait (2013) Young Scooter feat. Gucci Mane - Work (2013) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. A$AP Rocky feat. Drake, 2 Chainz & Kendrick Lamar - Fuckin' Problems (2012) Buddy - Awesome Awesome (2012) French Montana feat. Rick Ross, Drake & Lil Wayne - Pop That (2012) Glasses Malone feat. Jay Rock - No Sympathy (2011) Tyga - Rack City (2011) T.I. feat. Trae the Truth - Check This, Dig That (2012) Waka Flocka Flame - Rooster In My Rari (2012) Trivia *If CJ wears Grove Street colors, sometimes when idling he would rap to Dr. Dre's "Nuthin' But a G Thang." *Jay Rock's "Hood Gone Love It" is used in Franklin Clinton's trailer. It is also played in the Stretch that Jimmy and Michael ride to the Oriental Theater in during the mission "Meltdown." Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:GTA San Andreas Category:San Andreas Category:Los Santos Category:Hip-Hop Category:Rap Category:GTA V